Dora's Pirate Adventure (AlexBrattenRockz Style)/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Dora's Pirate Adventure (AlexBrattenRockz Style). *(Dora the Explorer Theme Song & Title Card) *(Dora Peeks Out of The Curtain) *Dora: Hola!, Soy Dora! *Boots: And I'm Boots! *Dora: We're Putting On A Play With Me, Boots, My Friends, Alex Bratten, and The Characters! *Boots: It's A Pirate Play!, With Singing and Dancing! *Dora and Boots: (Singing) Yo, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho!, (Laughing) *Dora: Do You Like to Sing?, I Love to Sing! *Boots, Dora's Friends, Characters, and Alex Bratten: (Singing) We Love to Sing! *Tico: (Singing) Nos Encanta Cantar! *Dora: Do You Like to Dance?, I Love to Dance!! *Boots, Dora's Friends, Characters, and Alex Bratten: (Singing) We Love to Dance! *Tico: (Singing) Nos Encanta Balar! *(Song Starts) *Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, Characters, and Alex Bratten: (Singing) We Love to Sing, and Dance, and Dance, and Sing!, We're Feeling Good!, Now It's Time to Play!, You Love The Music and Love The Songs!, We're Almost Ready!, We're Feeling Strong!, and With Your Help, We Can't Go Wrong! *Baby Jaguar: (Meowing and Singing) *Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, Characters, and Alex Bratten: (Singing) So Won't You Help and Make Our Day, By Being in Our Pirate Play!, We Love to Sing, and Dance, and Dance, and Sing! *Dora: Clap With Us! *Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, Characters, and Alex Bratten: (Singing and Clapping), We're Feeling Good and It's Time to Play! *Boots: Dance With Us! *Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, Characters, and Alex Bratten: (Singing) You Love The Music and Love The Songs!, We're Almost Ready!, We're Feeling Strong!, and With Your Help, We Can't Go Wrong! *Baby Jaguar: (Meowing and Singing) *Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, Characters, and Alex Bratten: (Singing) So Won't You Help and Make Our Day, By Being in Our Pirate Play!, Won't You Please Be in Our Pirate Play! *(Song Ends) *Dora: Do You Wanna Be in Our Pirate Play?, Great! *(Cannon appears) *Dora: When This Cannon Goes "Boom", You Need to Say "Give Us Back Our Treasure!", Can You Say "Give Us Back Our Treasure!?", Great!, Let's Practice!, Say It With Me!, "Give Us Back Our Treasure!", Excelente!, Now Say It After You Hear The Cannon Go "Boom!" *Cannon: Boom! *Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, Characters, and Alex Bratten: "Give Us Back Our Treasure!" *Dora: Again! *Cannon: Boom! *Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, Characters, and Alex Bratten: "Give Us Back Our Treasure!" *Dora: Awesome! *Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, Characters, and Alex Bratten: (Cheering) *Baby Jaguar: (Meows) *Dora: Look!, All of Our Friends and Family are Here to See Us Do Our Play! *Dora and Boots: Ooh! *Dora: There's My Mami, My Papi, My Abuela, and My Cousin Daisy! *Boots: And There's My Family!, Everyone's Really Excited to See Us in The Play! *Steve: But Dora!, Where are The Costumes? *Oswald: Yeah!, Where are They? *Tico: Donde Estan? *Diego: We Can't Do The Play Without Our Pirate Costumes! *(Song Starts) *Dora's Friends, Characters, and Alex Bratten: (Singing) We Can't Do The Play Without Our Pirate Costumes!, We Can't Do The Play Without Our Pirate Costumes! *Baby Jaguar: (Meowing and Singing) *(Song Ends) *Dora: I Know Where The Costumes Are!, The Costumes are in The Treasure Chest!, Do You See The Treasure Chest? *(Click) *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) I've Got A Pirate Hat for Benny!, He'll Look So Neat!, Can You Find The Pirate Hat? *(Click) *Dora: (Singing) Some Pirate Boots for Boots to Wear on His Feet!, Can You Find The Pirate Boots? *(Click) *Dora: (Singing) Tico Gets A Pirate Patch to Wear on His Eye!, Find Tico's Eyepatch! *(Click) *Dora: (Singing) Isa Gets A Telescope from Pirate I Spy!, Can You Find Isa's Telescope? *(Click) *Dora: (Singing) Diego Gets to Wear A Shiny Pirate Hook!, Find The Hook! *(Click) *Dora: (Singing) There's A Flag for Baby Jaguar in The Chest!, Let's Look!, Do You See The Flag? *(Click) *Baby Jaguar: (Meowing and Singing) *Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, Characters, and Alex Bratten: (Singing) All of Us are Pirates Love to Wear Today!, We Can't Wait!, It's Gonna Be Great! *(Song Stops) *(Stomach Rumbles) *Benny: I Wish I Ate! *(Song Starts) *Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, Characters, and Alex Bratten: (Singing) Because We're All Gonna Be in The Big Pirate Play!, Yes!, We're All Gonna Be in The Big Pirate Play! *(Song Ends) *(Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, Characters, and Alex Bratten Taking A Bow) *Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, Characters, and Alex Bratten: (Cheering) *Dora: Good Thing The Pirate Piggies Aren't Here!, Or They Take Our Treasure Chest! *(Later When The Pirate Piggies appear) *(Song Starts) *Pirate Pig Captain: (Singing) I'm The Captain of The Pirate Pigs!, We're Looking for Jewels and Gold! *Pirate Piggies: Gold! *Pirate Pig Captain: (Singing) We've Looked and Looked for Days and Nights! *Pirate Piggy: And Some Days We Get Cold! *Pirate Piggies: Cold! *Pirate Pig Captain: (Singing) But We Will Find The Treasure Chest!, and Know It Now for Sure! *Pirate Piggies: Sure! *Pirate Pig Captain: (Singing) We Better Find Some Treasure Soon, Or They Might Throw Me Overboard! *(Song Ends) *Pirate Piggies: (Whispering) *(Pirate Pig Captain Sees The Treasure Chest) *Pirate Pig Captain: Look It!, Look It!, My Pirate Piggies!, I See The Treasure Chest!, I Bet It's Got Gold in It!, (Oinks) *Pirate Piggies: Yay! *Pirate Pig Captain: We've Got to Get That Treasure Chest! *(Song Starts) *Pirate Piggies: (Singing) The Treasure Chest!, The Treasure Chest!, That's The Think That We Loved Best! *Pirate Pig Captain: (Singing) Now Pirate Friends are Just Been Told!, Let's Go and Get That Chest With Gold! *(Song Ends) *(Pirate Pig Captain and Pirate Piggies Run to Get The Treasure) *Pirate Pig Captain and Pirate Piggies: (Gasping) *Dora: Uh-Oh!, That Sounds Like Pirates!, Do You See The Pirates? *(Click) *Boots: Yeah! *Pablo: Look!, It's The Pirate Piggies! *(The Pirate Piggies take the treasure) *Linny: They're Taking Our Costumes! *Hoho: They Think It's Treasure! *Pirate Piggies: (Singing) Yo, Ho, Ho!, Yo, Ho, Ho!, We Got Treasure!, We Got Treasure!, Treasure!, Treasure!, Treasure! *Wubbzy: Wait!, Come Back! *Steve: You Got Our Costumes! *Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, Characters, and Alex Bratten: (Telling The Pirate Piggies to Come Back), Oh No! *Kai-Lan: If We Don't Get The Costumes Back, We Can't Dress Up Like Pirates! *Plex: And If We Can't Dress Up Like Pirates, Then We Can't Be In Our Pirate Play! *Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, Characters, and Alex Bratten: (Singing in Sad Voices) We Cannot Do The Play Without Our Pirate Costumes. We Cannot Do The Play Without Our Pirate Costumes. *Dora: Guys!, Guys!, Guys!, Atencion!, Atencion! *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) I Know It's Looking Very Bad!, I Know You're Feeling Really Mad!, But Don't Give Up!, Don't Feel Sad!, We'll Find A Way to Get Our Costumes Back!, Let Me Stop and Think! *Boots: She's Good When She Stops and Thinks! *Dora: Let's Stop and Think! *Boots, Dora's Friends, Characters, and Alex Bratten: Stop and Think! *(Song Ends) *Dora: We Can Get Our Costumes Back! *Boots, Dora's Friends, Characters, and Alex Bratten: We Can? *Tico: De Vedas? *Dora: Sure!, We Just Have to Know Where to Go! *Boots, Dora's Friends, Characters, and Alex Bratten: (Cheering) *Elmo: But Dora!, We Don't Know Where to Go! *Dora: Well, Who Do We Ask for Help When We Don't Know Where to Go? *Snuffy: The Map! *Dora: Say It With Me! *Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, Characters, and Alex Bratten: The Map! *Dora: Even Louder! *Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, Characters, and Alex Bratten: The Map! *(Song Starts) Category:Dora's Pirate Adventure Movie Spoofs Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts